Conventionally, in order to enable increased output, alternators have been proposed that include: a tandem rotor in which two core segments are joined to each other so as to line up axially and in which a field coil is disposed separately inside each of the core segments; and a stator that surrounds the rotor (see Patent Literature 1, for example).